The present invention relates to a method for positioning a machine element having a first reference point, preferably a machining tool, relative to a second reference point, preferably at an abutment or a support surface, whereby the machine element is adjusted relative to the second reference point of the abutment such that an operative part of the machine element has a predetermined distance from the first reference point of the abutment.
In machine tools it is known to position a machine element in the form of a respective machining tool relative to an abutment or to a support surface in order to be able to machine the workpiece in the required manner. For example, in woodworking machines the machining tool is adjusted relative to an abutment such that the wood after the machining step has the required width. The adjustment of the machining tool, respectively, of its spindles is difficult. When the machining tools are exchanged, it is again required to find a so-called zero position for the positioning device in the working position.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the aforementioned method such that the machine element can be adjusted in a simple manner quickly and precisely into the required position.